


Eye Candy

by The_gayest_mango



Category: Hijack - Fandom, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gayest_mango/pseuds/The_gayest_mango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie and Jackson were the cutest couple in their high school, but a big shift in Jamie's life put an end to their sweet-heart relationship. In the midst of his angry mopeyness, Jack discovers a peculiar person at a peculiar place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The World On Mute

**Author's Note:**

> First, Jamie and Jack are the same age. Jack isn't some skeezy pedophile dating a 5 year old boy, they're both adolescents. Their relationship isn't that big in this story anyway but I thought I ought to let you know.
> 
> Second, I'm only writing this story to get it out of my system. There are countless stories I have left unfinished because of lack of will or drive, or motivation, or time. There are even countless ideas I've had that never came to life because there's too much detail in it or what do I know. So know that I'm only writing this to throw it up, not polish it. So expect typos, expect lack of description, and expect mistakes. Keep your expectations at beginner level and you'll find yourself pleasantly surprised (because I surpass that). Do I go back and correct my mistakes? Of course! Do I go back and add detail to scenes that I think need it? Yes! But don't expect to read the greatest hit of the century is what I'm saying. I'm known to leave a story off at the most suspenseful parts if I get bored, so enjoy at your own risk~
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, I respond to every comment I get. 
> 
> Have fun!

Jack hesitantly opened his eyes the next morning. His mind was foggy. His body ached. The only thing he heard were the bird chirps outside his window and a couple of cars driving by in the distance, and for a moment that's all he wanted to hear.

His eyes still felt puffy from last night. But it was when he realized why they were that his heart sunk, and he sunk, deeper into the only warmth in his life at the moment: his bed.

Oh but wait! But he must've gotten a call, a text, something! These were his thoughts as he sprung and reached for his iPhone at the desk beside him. But...

Not a message or missed call in view.

He sighed, his eyes watered a bit. He unlocked his phone (still their anniversary) and clicked on his messenger app, tapping at 'J<3' and beginning to type up a message.

'Hey, um, I know we went through a rough moment last night but maybe we can fix this somehow-'

Backspace backspace backspace backspace.

'Jamie I love you okay and I don't want this to end over something that-'

Backspace backspace backspace.

'Jamie I'm really sorry about what I said, I want you to be happy but I didn't want us to-'

Backspace backspace backspace backspace.

Jack breathing became short. His face grew warm and his face scrunched up when tears cascaded down his pink face.

'Jamie, I'm really gonna miss you. I'm such an idiot, I'm so so sorry. Please don't forget about what we had. I love you, I love you so much Jamie, and I wish you the best.'

Send.

Jack crashed against his bed again and cried out loud, hugging the phone to his chest and turning to his side.

\--------------------------------------------------

He miraculously arrived to school on time, but only because he skipped breakfast. And not only that, his shoes were barely tied, his pants were zipped up but unbuttoned, and the collar on his shirt wasn't even flipped down. He didn't even bother look in the mirror to see his own hair. Oh crud, he forgot his backpack too didn't he? Oh well.

As he walked down the hall, he asked himself why he even came. It was gonna be the same old math class, same old English, same old P.E., same old lunch, same old same old. What was he doing here? He didn't even have anyone to share the day with. Everyone was gonna ask him what was wrong. They were all going to ask about him and Jamie.

Oh fuck it. Jack turned around, back towards the entrance of the school, and walked to the parking lot, where he got in his car, cried for about ten minutes, and drove off.

He was pulling up the to the drive-thru of In N Out, he felt that if he was going to stuff himself it at least had to be food of some type of high quality, when his phone beeped. It was Jamie's text tone. His phone was in his hand in nanoseconds, frantically reading what Jamie could have possibly sent him.

'FUCK YOU JACK! IF YOU REALLY WANTED THE BEST FOR ME YOU WOULDNT OF HAVE SAID ANY OF THAT. YOU KNEW THIS WAS MY DREAM. THANKS FOR BEING SO FUCKING SUPPORTIVE. DONT FUCKING TEXT ME I DONT WANT TO HEAR FROM YOU AGAIN. YOUR SO GOD DAMN SELFISH DID I EVER TELL YOU? YOU DONT THINK IT HURTS ME TO SEE YOU WRITE SHIT LIKE THAT AFTER WHAT HAPPENED? STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!!!'

Jack's eyes began to well up once more, but his teeth grinded as well.

'IM SORRY FOR WANTING TO SAVE OUR RELATIONSHIP. JAMIE OF COURSE I WAS MORE THAN ECSTATIC FOR YOUR FUTURE I JUST DIDNT KNOW IF I WAS GOING TO BE ABLE TO HANDLE LONG DISTANCE-'

"Excuse me? Sir?"

"Huh?" Jack perked up, noting the worker beside him and quickly wiping his own tears, "Oh, sorry, I'll have a number one, no onion, with a coke, that'll be all," came his shaky voice.

For a couple of awkward seconds the waiter tapped everything in, "Okay sir, so that'll be a number one, no onion, and a coke, right?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "yes."

"Okay, that's gonna be $7.14 at the window, Thank you." he said before scurrying on to the next customer.

Now where was Jack...

'-WTF ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO? VISIT EACH OTHER EVERY CHRISTMAS? I NEED YOU HERE JAMIE. THATS TOO SAD FOR ME I WOULDNT BE ABLE TO HANDLE IT.' Send.

Jack went over what he just sent with a teary vision, but before he even finished Jamie already texted back.

'STOP!! Just stop!! I don't want to fight about this anymore, I said what I had to say. Bye Jack.'

Jack growled, 'Jamie come on you've got to give me a chance to explain myself!!!' He was surprised when his phone beeped immediately after:

'MSG:ATT msg: ERROR 0076: Messages and phone calls from 2155559202 have been blocked.'

Jack bit his lip, he immediately reach for his shades and put them on. He lowered his car visor and turned it to the side. His face grew hot once more, and his mucus loose, and he did his best to breathe evenly before reaching the cashier at the window.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Jack ended up driving into the next city, Philadephia, where he had finally found a multi-story parking lot. He parked on the lowest level in a spot where it seemed to be more dark than the rest of the place. There he stuffed his face with food and drowned his sorrow with soda when his phone beeped, a regular text tone this time.

He glanced over to the phone laying on the passenger seat beside him, screen lit to reveal 'Bunny's name and a message.

'Hey mate, you didn't come to school today, the gang's wondering if you doin' alright?'

Jack stared at it for a while before swallowing his food and deciding to give a quick reply.

'I'm fine, we'll talk about it some other time.'

'Ya want us to visit?'

'No, thanks Bunny, I really need a day alone.'

'Alright mate, dont hesitate to call us if you need anything.'

Jack sighed.

When he finished stuffing down his burger and fries and half of his drink, he turned on his radio. He searched through his dashboard for some old CD and slipped in it. In a few moments, his car resonated with the sound of the beginning's of his and Jamie's relationship. The music lulled his mind into the first winter they met, on a frozen lake in the woods during freshman year, then to all the clubs they joined together in school, how they had a fun group of people to hang with during lunch, and eventually they confessed to each other. All the field trips that turned into side trips of hidden kisses away from the class. Then to the nights they spent at each other's houses watching movies, playing video games, cooking, baking, talking, making love. The two spring flings they enjoyed together were the only nights they got to see each other dressed so formally. They were voted cutest couple for both years too. It was perfect.

"It was perfect," Jack murmured to himself as he drifted to sleep to the hum of the song.

When he woke up the first thing he noticed was that the CD wasn't playing anymore, it had gone back to FM radio, playing Sam Smith's "Stay With Me".

Oh wow, what a cliche coincidence he thought sarcastically. He jammed his finger on the button to move on to the next station. Eminem's old school song "Forgot about Dre" boomed through the speakers. Well, at least it was better than Sam's tear-inducing voice.

He turned the ignition on and the car roared to life. As he shook his head and rubbed sleep dust out of his eyes, he backed the vehicle out of the parking space. A quick glace at the dashboard showed him that it was already 2PM. Should he go back home?

No, he knew that if he did he'd probably just sleep, cry, and eat. While he knew those things were probably inevitable, he preferred being out and about instead of cooped inside his house all day. So he decided to park on the upper levels of the parking lot and explore out in the city. That's when he had a call coming in. He connected his phone to Bluetooth and soon his mother's voice was resounding in the car.

"Hello, Jackson, honey?"

"Hey mom," Jack answered, not very enthusiastically.

"Hey hun, I was just calling because I got a call from your school saying you were absent. Are you okay?" she asked sweetly.

"Yeah, I'm alright, I just really feel out of it."

"Why's that?"

Jack hummed uncomfortably, "Well, it's a long story, but Jamie and I broke up."

She audibly gasped, "What! Why? Everything was going so well! Did he cheat? Did you fight? What-"

" _No_ , no mom," he interrupted, "It's a lot to explain. I don't want to talk about it right now but just know that I'm okay. I'm out right now. I'll tell you about it some other time." he said.

"Oh...well okay honey, just please be safe. Try to hang out with some of your friends to get your mind off of it."

"Yeah, I know, I will."

"And I'll be here if you need me, don't forget."

"I won't"

"Okay then, well, just checking in. Is everything running well at home? Water? Gas?"

"Yes mom."

"Okay. I'll let you go then. Bye Jackson, I love you."

"Bye mom, I love you too." Click.

When he parked and entered into the busy city streets, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of reminiscent pain from the couple of times Jamie and him had spent here, pain that surfaced from just the smell of cigars, and a local cafe in the distance, from the tour buses driving by and a couple of street performers singing or playing their instruments. But he swallowed his emotions and carried on.

He spent the day wandering around from store to store. Looking into buying clothes for the summer served as a good distraction. He tried mountains of t-shirts and pants on, picking out which ones he liked, snapping pictures of them, and making a mental note to order them online when they had a sale going on. Also pushing away any memories of shopping with Jamie.

But when lunch time rolled around (5PM for him) and he sat alone in a diner waiting for his steak and rice, it dawned to him that he could probably see Jamie in other places, so he pulled out his phone and excitedly checked facebook, but to his disappointment Jamie had already blocked him. His relationship status had even changed back to "single". He had loads of notifications, all messages pertaining to Jamie. He clicked out of the app and checked instagram, but he had been blocked there too, and Jamie untagged himself from all his photos. It wasn't much better on tumblr either. They had publicized their relationship on there. And who knows what Jamie might've posted about their break-up that got Jack some hate mail from a couple of anonymous people.

It made his blood boil how Jamie was reacting to all this. Jack was open and willing to talk about what happened, and even apologize, but it almost felt like Jamie was turning the drama up a notch for attention. Jamie always needed to be consoled after all, Jack knew him well enough to know that. But honestly, it didn't anger him as much as it hurt him.

It was already dark out at 6PM when Jack stepped out of the diner. His body shivered even with his thin sweater as he walked down a couple of blocks of colorful lights and conversational chatter. He realized after noticing a couple of drag queens walk by that he was in Philadelphia's gayborhood. Perfect! What a fantastic way of reminding him of Jamie! Same-sex couples!

Oh whatever. Jamie's message was pretty clear: forget he ever existed. And although it made him want to cry for just about forever, Jack now decided to put in some effort into this, starting with a one night stand...if he could even last 2 minutes with someone else.

As he turned around the block, he came to a whole road of gay bars. All of them having the most pun-full and face palming names: The Back Door, Woody's, Tool Box, The Mouthful, Giovanni's Room, Sick Duckers Bar-,

Christ...

There were many more as he continued on, but the only thing that caught his eye was the overly rainbow-decorated bar named "Eye Candy". The name just felt right. He just needed people to look at or something not very "Home Run" intense to make him momentarily forget Jamie. So he stood at the door, giving security $15 for entry and handing over his fake I.D. (that Jamie got him because his cousin worked in city hall). As he stepped through, he was thrown back by the huge difference from outside versus in. Outside, this place looked small and exciting at the same time. Bright pastel colors attracted overly feminine men and made it look like you were about to board a princess ride at Disneyland, but the inside was loud, vast, dark, and warm compared to the chill outside. It was a 3-floor club apparently. Every floor played a different genre of music. There was a big stage that Jack made out through the beams and rays of red, green, and blue flashing lights, presumably a drag stage or stripper stage. Bodies of people moved against each other and hollered to the beat of the rhythm.

" _ **Heyyy!**_ ," an obviously gay man greeted him at the entrance while handing him a sky blue glow stick, " ** _Welcome to Eye Candy's Turn Up Tuesdays_**!," he screamed over the booming music, " _shots are $1, vodkas are $5, others start at $10 today_ , **_enjoy!_** "

" _Thanks!_ " Jack yelled awkwardly.

The music on this floor was to up beat for him, so he immediately ascended to the stairs where he reached the second floor, still flooded with people but playing those annoying techno tunes he didn't like much. On to the stairs he continued. The last floor was still playing music that boomed through the room, but it lacked the hustle and bustle of people's voices. Most of it due to the fact that the music was slow and seductive, and the people dancing here were probably the horniest and closest to doing the do right there on the dance floor.

There was no way Jack was about to dance to music like that with a group of strangers, so he stepped over to the bar instead.

"Hey," a nearby bartender quickly greeted him, "can I get you anything?"

Jack rested his chin in his palm, "I don't know. Maybe I shouldn't of have came here..."

"Hey yo man, what's the matter?" the bartender asked while pouring a random drink, Jack found his mafia-sounding accent a little entertaining, "Here's have this on me," he offered while placing a red drink in a glowing cup in front of him.

Jack took a sip, "vodka and cranberry?" he confirmed to himself out loud, stomach dropping when he realized this was the first drink he and Jamie had when they first went clubbing, "uhh, thanks."

"No problemo kid, so what, did your date bail on you?" he guessed.

"Mmm, no."

"Boyfriend cheat on you?"

"No."

"Then?"

Hmm, this guy was persistent. "I don't have a boyfriend," Jack said simply.

"Ahh," he said nodding his head, "you two broke it off." The drop of expression in Jack's face gave him away. "Yeaahh, we get a lot of people like you on this floor. Sad, depressed-"

"Is it that obvious?" Jack asked very concerned.

"Well, you came in here sayin' you shouldn't of come, whaddaya expect son?"

"Hmmm," he hummed, sipping a bit more of his drink.

"Every other heart broken case tells me they ain't in the mood to be yellin' and screamin' downstairs, so they end up here, at the top floor, sittin' and watchin' everyone else dance very sensual, wishin' their loved one was here. That's the story," the bartender explained.

"Well, you're very close to correct," Jack sighed, "This guy decided to cut me off from everything: phone, social media, you name it," he scoffed.

The bartender hissed through his teeth, "That's harsh man, but I hope you get through it. There are so many people to see. 8 billion in the world."

"Yeah," Jack muttered, not wanting to talk anymore.

The bartender eyed Jack for a moment, looking at his features and watching him drink.

"Say," he started cautiously, "You're not over 18 are you?"

Jack's eyes widened in shock.

"Yeah, thought so," the bartender continued, "But don't worry, I'm not one to tell. In fact-" the bartender lowered his face near Jack's ear, Jack froze, "between you and me," he said in a low voice, "the third floor is the least patrolled by security, they probably come by every 2 hours just to give a quick glace. So, if you ever need any physical release, if you know what I mean, there's a guy about your age that hangs around the back of this floor's stage. It'll cost you, but it's worth it." he finished off and rose his head again, smirking at Jack.

Jack glared at the bartender, " _Uhh_...alright..." he finished off his small drink, "Thanks," he said finally. He slipped out of his seat and headed to the back of the stage, but not because he was looking for the kid he mentioned, more like to get away from the pedophile bartender.

As he mounted the stage, he shuffled through the curtains that led to the backstage. He saw a bench there with all the stage equipment and sat down in the middle of the mess of dresses and make up, cables and speakers, and in low light.

What was Jack doing, he could've easily exited to the bottom floor and gotten straight out of here. Who cares about what the pedophile might've thought?

Alright, he thought as he decided himself, it was time to go.

"Hey," greeted a voice came from nearby. Jack looked in the direction it came from.

He could barely make out a figure, but as the stranger walked forward Jack caught a few features: he was scrawny, he had a button nose, and he had freckles. But he looked very much his age.

"Are you the guy that the pedophile bartender was talking about?" Jack couldn't stop himself from asking.

The stranger let out a laugh, "Yes, I didn't think you'd notice he was actually a pedo," he responded, Jack noting that his voice was slightly nasally. The stranger sat beside him.

"Well a part of me tells me he was checking me out that's why," Jack responded.

The stranger looked at him more closely, "Wait, how old are you?"

"17."

"Oh," the stranger said in surprise, "huh, funny, so am I."

Jack raised a brow, "What are you doing here?"

"Eye Candy is a vehicle I use to promote my job," stranger stated matter-of-factly.

"Your job?" Jack repeated.

"Sex sells," the stranger stated bluntly.

"Hmm, why don't work at a normal job?"

"It pays too little."

"How much do you get paid here?" Jack asked, surprised.

"It depends on what the person wants, but the most I've ever made was $5,000."

"In a day?" Jack almost shouted.

"Mhmm," the stranger hummed.

"Wow um," Jack laughed, "wow, even if I wanted something from you I wouldn't be able to afford it. I was actually just leaving so-" Jack said as he stood up.

"I don't mind talking," the stranger interrupted.

Jack squinted at him suspiciously, "Do I get charged for that?"

Stranger laughed, "No, you don't I promise."

Jack sat down again, "Well I mean I guess I have nothing else to do."

"Lovely, what brings you here, at Eye Candy I mean?," the stranger asked.

Jack felt much more comfortable with someone his age, so he was a little more open with him, "I broke up with my boyfriend of two years. He moved to LA. He told me to forget about him. And here I am."

"Oohh," the stranger said, "Why forget? Why not long distance?"

"I couldn't handle it, so I don't know, he got angry and cut me off of everything."

"Hmm. So you've had a rough day?"

"I don't know, I don't even know. I still don't know what to think about all this. He told me to forget about him and I'm trying but without him everything just feels so dull, or blank," Jack explained.

"Well of course, you've been with him for two years, for something to suddenly drop like that is obviously going to make you feel like something is missing," the stranger said.

"Well yeah, I know what much, but my emotions are in jumbles, I don't know, I'm angry, I'm sad. I think I should skip school for a week and give myself time," Jack quickly scratched the back of his head.

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Yeah, but I know that my mom's probably gonna call, and everyone is going to visit eventually and everyone is going to be asking about Jamie. Jamie this, Jamie that. But what about this, and why? I don't want to hear any of it. I just want to keep trying to forget about him like he said, but that's really not the easiest job in the world, senior year's coming up and I don't even know what college I want to go to, much less what I want to be, and now that Jamie's gone I'm not every sure if I want to be in any club, I have to send in a cancellation notice even though I have some positions like treasurer or vice president, and then THEY'RE gonna bombard me with questions and-"

"Whoa there blondy," the stranger said as he stood up and moved behind Jack.

"I'm not blond- aaahhh" Jack was interrupted by waves of pleasure from the sudden massage the stranger was giving behind him. He worked his hands roughly but soothingly below Jack's neck.

"So you're albino?" the stranger asked.

"Mmm, I dyed my hair white," Jack said through a calm voice, "Am I getting charged for this?"

"Relax Snow White, you're not getting charged for anything."

And with that said, Jack let himself go in the hands of this stranger his age. He closed his eyes, being able to hear the music now that they weren't talking. The seductiveness of the song and movement of the strangers hands played with his mind. Everything that had happened yesterday and today became a blur under the skilled fingers of the boy behind him.

He didn't move, he didn't even flinch, when the boy's lips came to his neck as he continued massaging, and the boy kissed him up and down, eventually kissing down jawline.

Jack didn't focus on Jamie, or school, or even on the boy kissing him, the only thing that enveloped him were the sensations he felt from it all.

But to his dismay the sensations stopped abruptly, a small hand took hold of his and pulled lightly. Jack opened his eyes and looked towards the direction of the pull.

"Come," the stranger said.

Jack wordlessly followed the stranger farther towards the back stage, where they pushed passed a few more curtains to reveal a row of individual dressing rooms. The stranger led Jack into one, closing the door behind them and locking it, leaving the two alone in the small cramped space, lit by two blue light bulbs, with blaring but sexy music muffled on the other side.

The stranger slowly pushed Jack back into a chair behind him, when Jack sat the stranger sat on top of his lap.

"What's your name?" Jack asked in a low voice.

The stranger wrapped his arms around Jack's neck and ground his hips against Jack's. Jack let out a harsh breath and threw his head back. Stranger's lips touched his ear, "Henrik," he whispered, sending shivers down Jack's spine.

Henrik continued to kiss Jack's jawline up to his chin and off to one corner of his mouth. He stopped.

"Do you mind if I kiss you? On the mouth I mean" Henrik asked, "some people don't like it because-"

"I don't care," Jack said as he placed his hands on Henrik's face and pulled him in, "Kiss me all you want," he added before smacking their lips together. Henrik quickly picked up the pace and kissed him deeply, capturing his lips again and again and tangling his fingers in Jack's hair. Jack drowned in his kisses as he moved his hands down Henrik's small frame, feeling when Henrik sighed against his face through his nose. Their faces grew red and hot.

Jack moaned into Henrik's mouth when he ground against him again, but this time Jack's hands travelled down to Henrik's butt, and he squeezed. Henrik broke the kiss with a sharp breath and Jack went to kissing his neck.

Henrik moved a hand to Jack's collar and began to unbutton his shirt all the way to the end. He let his hand roam the expanse of Jack's chest and abs, Jack breathed heavily through his nose against Henrik's neck.

Henrik reached lower until he was at Jack navel, where he unzipped the fly and stuck his hand into the boxers, grabbing Jack tightly.

" _Ahh_!," Jack threw his head up and moaned against his ear.

Henrik moved slowly at first, in one long stroke he pulled from the base to the tip, sliding his thumb roughly through the slit.

"Fffuck-" Jack choked out.

Henrik began to move faster now, his speed built up as he pumped from the middle of Jack to the tip. Jack's breathing became heavy, he became intoxicated with the feeling at the pit of his stomach. Lust took him over completely.

" _Faster_ ," he huffed, and Henrik graciously carried through, pumping faster than before. Jack's hands bunched up Henrik's shirt at the shoulder blades tightly, his head fell between Henrik's shoulder and neck. His legs tightened in as he came closer to the brink.

"AAhh, _fuck-_ , I'm-. I'm gonna-," Jack could barely speak. Henrik tightened his hold even more and pumped the fastest he could, it made Jack go dizzy in the head.

"Fuck Henrik!!- _Mmmm!!_ -" Jack bit Henrik's collar bone when he came into Henrik's hand. He sighed against Henrik's shoulder as he caught his own breath. He was surprised Henrik wiped his hand on himself and took Jack into a warm embrace, pecking his neck. Jack indulged in it.

Henrik tilted his head towards Jack who was still at his shoulder, he talked lowly in his ear, "I'm here Monday, Wednesday, and Friday until 9PM. Consider this a free pass. If you want to do this again, I'll make it $20. $30 if you want to upgrade to something else," Henrik kissed him right below his ear, "Have a good day."

With that, Henrik slowly got out of Jack's hold, straightened himself out, and opened the door, the music blaring inside tenfold. He smiled at Jack before closing the door behind him again.

Jack sat there in thought, processing everything that just happened. In the end, he buttoned up his shirt, zipped up his pants and headed home.


	2. You're Just Confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! 
> 
> I hope you read the notes in Chapter 1 because they still apply. I'll mention this again in chapter 3 just in case.
> 
> Also, I wanted some feedback on the word count. My minimum count is 4,000 words. If it's not 4,000 words, it doesn't get posted. Chapter 1 is about that much, so I wanted to know if that's a good length? I kind of went overboard while editing and ended up with 6,300 words for this chapter. Obviously the higher the word count, the longer it will take me to churn out a chapter, but I'd just like to know. Thanks!
> 
> Enjoy the read~

The next two weeks zoomed by like almost nothing had happened. Jack went to every class, arrived to school nicely dressed, and even did his homework when he had to. Granted, he did up end dropping from the clubs he had joined. But that was okay, because when his friends had asked about Jamie, he simply said they broke up and Jamie had told Jack to forget about him, and Jack was doing just that. Some of his friends took the bait. But other's weren't very open to this idea.

"I'm telling you," Ryder started in a hushed voice, "This isn't normal, even when Bunny dated Tooth for only _3 months_ he was more devastated than Jack. Don't you find this a little suspicious?"

"I don't know," Eret shrugged, "Maybe hearing the words out of Jamie's mouth put him straight to action?"

"Eret, I don't know if you can relate since you've never dated anyone more than a week, but can you picture me if I ever broke up with Rapunzel?"

Eret pouted in thought, raising a hand to his chin, "You'd probably be...a depressed weenie."

" _Yes!_ A depressed weenie! And her and I have only been together for _half a year_ , so if Jack and Jamie were together for what?....more than 730 days, don't you think he'd be in the pits of hell right now?" 

Eret shrugged again, "I don't know, maybe they had a different type of relationship, not all of them are the same you know," he explained, taking a bite off his apple. 

Ryder grunted, "I know there's something strange going on," he said as he glanced over to Jack and Aster in the lunch line, "I'm gonna ask Bunny later on."

"Whatever you want," Eret said, taking a bite out of his ham sandwich. 

In the lunch line, Aster and Jack had already gotten their trays and were picking their food with the lunch ladies.

"So I was wonderin' if we could stop by tomorrow afterschool to play some video games?" Aster suggested.

"Tomorrow?" Jack repeated, "How about today?"

"I've got track and field after school, mate, it's Tuesday."

"Thursday?" Jack cringed.

"Practice" Aster droned, "What about Friday?"

"Ahh, no I can't do Friday, I'm...visiting my mom." he lied.

Aster perked up and turned to look at Jack, "Well that's a surprise."

"Ha, yeeahh, haven't seen her in a while...so..."

"I understand...maybe I can skip practice on Thursday then, I really want to hang out."

"Sure, if you want," Jack smiled.

"Alright mate, Thursday it is."

After lunch, Jack carried on to his classes as usual. Around 5th period, the texting frenzy began.

 

Group message: Aster, Eret, Ryder 

Aster: Hey guys, we're hanging with Jack on Thursday

Ryder: I actually wanted to talk about him. I think he's been too happy ever since Jamie and him broke up.

Aster: I was just gonna bring that up

Ryder: So what do you have to say?

Aster: What is there to say? He looks like he hardly cares.

Ryder: You think he has a rebound?

Aster: How? He's with us all the time.

Ryder: You're right

Eret: Maybe he won the lottery, or some other extreme thing that would distract him totally from Jamie

Ryder: What could possibly distract him from Jamie, he hasn't even hung out with us after school since their break up

Eret: okay, if you guys want to know so bad, why don't you question him on Thursday

Aster: that was the plan

Ryder: what do we ask him?

Aster: I say we just tell it to him straight.

Ryder: dont you think he might be...idk offended?

Aster: beecauuusee?

Ryder: Because we're his closest friends and we think somethings up?

Aster: its only because we care

Eret:  I think you guys are overreacting

Aster: -_-

Ryder: -_- Eret, we dare you to date someone for more than a month and see how you take it afterwards.

Eret: I'm not interested in anyone right now

Ryder: Of course....

Aster: but really guus, what if the poor lad is faking it? We dont know if he goes home and crys his sockets out

Aster: guys*

Ryder:  but why would he do that? he knows he can come to us

Aster: I dont know mate . we'll just have to find out

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

The super stereotypical Asian math teacher was finishing off his lesson when the bell for home rang, and as students began to shuffle he rose his voice.

"Hold on, just a second everyone!" The class promptly settled down. He reached for some flyers on his desk and began handing the front-row students a stack to pass to the others behind them.

"The academy has come up with a new extra-curricular requirement," he explained as he moved throughout the class, "While your elective classes and the rigorous academic classes are sure to get you into the universities of your dreams, the administration has decided to take you a step further and have you join a club for at least 1 year," he paused for any questions, but the air did not stir, so he continued, "Any student who is on their final year will of course be omitted from this new change, but 3rd years and below are required to start as soon as possible. Naturally, 1st or 2nd years can choose to join a club now or later, but we must pressure you 3rd years to get on the case, as graduation is practically a year away."

The math teacher walked back to the front of the classroom, "Any questions?"

A blonde girl in the front row rose her hand.

"Yes Astrid?"

"Are clubs open for admission now? In the middle of the year?" she questioned.

"Yes, the board has arranged a club rush day for after classes today, tomorrow, and the following day, its written all in the paper I just handed you," he explained. Astrid glanced down at her paper.

"Any other questions?" he asked, but the room remained still, "Then you are free to go. God bless you all."

The room was quickly filled with the sounds of chairs sliding on floors, backpacks being refilled, and footsteps walking out opened doors. As Henrik made his way out of class, Astrid followed closely behind.

She bumped his shoulder, "Sooo, you wanna check out the clubs today?"

"Sure, I have time," Henrik said.

"Why wouldn't you have time?," she chuckled.

"Well, my dad's making me take this private law class after school," Henrik lied and feigned a tired sigh.

"Ugh," she rolled her eyes, "your dad. I don't know how you handle him."

"Yeah well, neither do I," he muttered.

"Well, I'm sure he'll make accommodations for your club stuff, since it's a requirement," she assured him.

He nervously laughed, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure too." 

They continued to walk down the hall and turned into the courtyard, where they made their way to their designated lockers to put their text books back in for the day, and collect their school bags.

As they did that, Astrid eyed Hiccup, "How're you are and, ehem, _that guy_ coming along?" she tried.

Hiccup knew exactly who she was talking about and he blushed almost immediately, mostly out of fear, " _Shhhh!_ I told you not to talk about it here," he hushed and quickly looked around to see if anyone was looking at them suspiciously, but he was probably the one looking suspicious.

"Chill out," she waved off, "No one even knows what we're talking about."

"Astrid, you know what this could cost me-"

"Yes Hiccup, I do, but don't be so paranoid," she advised, "Just pretend we're talking about an old friend or something. So," she started over, "How are you two?"

Hiccup gave her an unsure look but after he looked both ways and knew that absolutely everyone was occupied he sighed, "We're doing good I guess."

She nudged his elbow, "Oh come on, you were rambling on about this guy until last week. Anything different happen?," she paused, waiting for Hiccup in silence, and then, "...Can I know his name now?"

Nothing much had changed between him the white haired boy, not even the fact that he didn't know his name and until last week it dawned to him that while he was the only client his age, he was still ONLY HIS CLIENT. He had been thinking about ways to become more acquainted but given the circumstances, he just didn't know how he was supposed to take that route. It would be weird if he did, unless Snow White was the one that made any first moves. Hiccup knew, however, that he was just another horny heart-broken boy, so Snow White would probably avoid getting close.

But Astrid of course didn't know any of this, she was given a less explicit version: Hiccup ran into some guy and they started to talk and they've been talking for the past two weeks.

"No because I don't know if it's serious yet," Hiccup answered in a quick monotone voice. Plus even if he did know his name, he knew Astrid would conduct one of her spy-level background searches on him.

She clicked her mouth, "It's been two weeks, if it wasn't something to try out don't you think you would've been bored by now?"

"Ehh," Hiccup shrugged, "it's complicated."

She grunted, "Fine, don't tell me, but make sure to keep me updated if anything happens."

"Will do," Hiccup finished off their convo.

They walked out to the academy's front, where they came to the find a large space lined with booths and hanged posters. Bustles of other students were lined at each table signing up or taking an information packet. Some of the booths had activities like a petting zoo or even had samples of foods and beverages. It amazes Henrik how fast people move in this place.

"Crazy how fast they set this up, huh?" Astrid mentioned.

"Yes! I was just thinking that. There wasn't any trace of this earlier, how could they suddenly make up all of..," he gestured at the tables with his arms, "this?"

She laughed, "Who knows really?"

As Astrid and Henrik walked down the row, they didn't miss the shouting from representatives.

"Join the chess club!!"

"Join the cooking club!! Free Food!!"

"Foster a cute little pet when you join the animal lovers club!!"

"Get back into shape with hiking club!!"

"Join the fencing club and kick some ass!"  " _Edward! No Profanity!_ "   "..Sorry."

Astrid and Henrik continued on their path giggling, but Astrid turned her head and stopped dead in her tracks when an oh-so-certain table caught her attention.

"Oh! Hiccup!," she excitedly yelled and dragged him to the table by the wrist.

"What?" Henrik looked confusingly at her until he glanced at where he was being dragged.

Art Club. He pulled away immediately.

" _Oohhh no no no no noooo_ ," Hiccup rejected as he began stepping back.

Astrid's shoulders dropped and she faced him, "Oh come on Hiccup! You're good at this!"

"It's just a hobby!" he protested, "Besides, imagine the face on my dad when he sees-"

"Look Hiccup, if you're not going to study something you're really good at for the rest of your life, at least make it a side thing during your high school career, what have you got to lose?" she whined, "It's a perfect opportunity! And its right there!," she pointed dramatically, "Waiting for you!"

Hiccup pouted as he thought things over. Astrid's not wrong, not that she knew all of his plans for his future, but art club could make a good extra curricular for the school he wants to go to.

He sighed, "Okay fine I'll join art club."

"Yes!," she fist-pumped and dragged him to the table.

One of the representatives handed Hiccup a introductory packet and began explaining to him the activities and contests that the club did, which profoundly intrigued Hiccup, he listened carefully. Astrid stared excitedly at him as he listened.

"So, one of the biggest contests we partake in is a national one. Students from all over the U.S. send in a portrait or landscape, the prompt being "How does art make you feel?". It's a very inspirational entry and there are three finalists for every grade level, each receives a full-ride scholarship to the university of their choice. Even semi-finalists win big digit scholarships."

Astrid tighented her grip on Hiccup's sleeve and her eyes lit up, she was about to push Hiccup to enter but he didn't need to think twice.

" _Where do I register?_ " he almost yelled.

The representative chuckled, "Online. If you go to the academy's website, there's a link through the art club page that will take you there. The entries aren't due until June 4th, and winner's are announced during summer break, but you can definitely start now! And even send in an entry as early as next month!"

"Oh my gods, I think I'm in love with you guys," was all Hiccup could say in his sudden jubilant mood.

"Haha, we try our best," was all the representative said, "Also, we meet every Monday from 3PM-5PM. So make sure your schedule is clear. Buy the required textbook too, we use that." 

"Hmm, okay," Hiccup thought, the boy with white hair springing to mind before all his other clients and personal business times.

With that and a simple 'welcome to the club' sticker, they finalized their mini-meeting and continued to walk down the path of countless other clubs.

"Hiccup I'm so excited for you! This is better than great!," Astrid sang and she added a bounce to her walk.

Hiccup couldn't stop smiling, "I know I know, but," he paused, "Uhh...what are you gonna join?"

She stop walking and glanced around at nearby booths, "Hmmmm."

In the midst of all the posters of blue, pink, yellow, purple, and every color on the spectrum, she spotted a table clothed in all black, with flames as their decorative piece.

KICKBOXING CLUB. BUILD YOUR POWER.

She smirked.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next day after Jack and Hiccup's 8th little escapade in the dressing room, Jack was catching his breath and buttoning up his shirt.

Hiccup noticed that over the number of times that they've done this, his fantasy of somehow getting closer to the only client his age was growing quite ridiculously. But it wasn't just the fact that Jack was his age(though it was the biggest factor that influenced Hiccup's attraction for him). Even though they could hardly see each other in this lighting ( _which is exactly why Hiccup only did prostitution in clubs_ ), he could still make out a couple of Jack's features. They were _not even close_ to disappointing from this level of illumination. Also, he really liked the sound of his voice. Whether he was talking or moaning, that didn't matter.

So of course Hiccup charged him at a discount price, of course he gave him a free first session. He wanted to give Jack a hook to come back, and it worked, much to Hiccup's contentment.

Hiccup hadn't stood up from his lap, he sat there and watched him as he fixed his shirt and concealed those amazing pecs of his. He thought about how many times he had tried to draw Snow White as clearly as he could on his free time. Then his art club came to mind.

"Hey, I need to tell you something," Hiccup started, making distance between them and looking Jack in the eye, at least as much as he could in this light.

Jack looked up at him. Was his rate going up? Was he coming over too often? "Yeah?" he asked nonchalantly.

"I might come later on Mondays, maybe at 7. Something's come up," he told him.

"Oh," was all Jack said, "Okay then," he glanced down, waiting to hear something else. But the bulge in Hiccup's pants caught his attention. He raised a brow.

"What do you do with this?" Jack asked as he poked Hiccup's boner.

"I take care of it myself," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I give service Snow White, I don't get service."

Jack pouted, "Let me do it then," he said as his hands worked to unbutton Hiccup's pants.

Hiccup panicked, "What?! No!," he scowled and grabbed Jack by the wrists, "I don't even know you!"

Don't be fooled, part of Hiccup was just waiting for Jack to bring this up, but the other part of him was just shocked that an opening like this _actually did_ pop up.

Jack put on the most dumbfounded face ever, "Do you realize what line of business you're in? I'd imagine that you don't know any of your other customers?"

"I'm pretty sure I still reserve the right to refuse service, Snow White," he said with a little bit of attitude in his voice.  It's not like Hiccup hadn't ever gotten a hand job before but it was just that it was Jack. Here it was, the boundary between fantasy and reality. But he was freaking out because he didn't actually expect this to happen. There's no way Jack could be remotely interested in him, and Hiccup suddenly didn't want to disappoint himself by getting this involved if Jack really _was_ just a horny love-sick case.

Jack sat back for a moment while unknown to him Hiccup continued to make a thousand reasons to not let him proceed to touch him, "What if I just give you a blow job?," Hiccup suggested, steering the attention onto his body parts instead.

Jack nearly rolled his eyes, "I obviously don't need any more work done."

"Neither do I," Hiccup fought back as his raging boner was quite the elephant in the room.

"Right, you totally don't," Jack said sarcastically.

Hiccup didn't reply,they stared each other down instead, intensively, in the eyes. Jack was waiting for Hiccup to give in, but he decided to speed up that process instead. Jack pressed his palm firmly over Hiccup's bulge.

" _No_ " Hiccup yelled, "I'm not falling for that either!"

"Okay, fine!" Jack crossed his arms, "Hi. My name is Jackson Overland Frost. My friends call me Jack. I like blue. I'm outgoing. I have 3 close friends. I'm-" he stopped talking when Hiccup began to laugh, "What?" Jack whined defensively.

"What are you doing?," Hiccup chuckled, mind attached to the fact that he had just learned Jack's name.

Jack furrowed his brows together, "You said you didn't know me, so now you're getting to know me?"

"I didn't mean like that," Hiccup said as he finished off his laugh, "I mean in personal life. As a friend."

"Don't you think this situation would be much more awkward if I was a friend?" Jack shot back, almost laughing himself.

"You get what I mean," Hiccup finished, lightly smacking his shoulder.

"Just let me do this," Jack brought up again, his hands on Hiccup's pants.

Hiccup hummed in contemplation. Was Hic sure he wanted to cross this boundary?

Ugh, he thought, _what boundary_ Hiccup? There is no boundary! He was making all of this up and it was stupid because he was so locked onto the fact that this is the only other 17 year-old gay boy he'd met since he moved here last August. There is nothing between him and Jack. _Sorry_. But it was true. So why not get this over with?

But still...

"Why?" Hiccup continued to ask. Just to see what he would say.

"I'm pretty sure what you're charging me is way way _waaaayy_ lower than what you usually charge, it's the least I can do," Jack propositioned.

Hiccup pressed his lips in a thin line. He figured Jack would know, he just didn't expect to hear it out of his mouth. He eyed the other suspiciously, "I'm going to charge you more if you do this," Hiccup tested.

But to his surprise, Jack maintained his position, "Fine, charge me more."

"$30" Hiccup pressed on.

"Okay," Jack agreed.

"$100" Hiccup kept at it.

Jack chuckled, "Now you're just being ridiculous, I know what you're trying to do, just let me. I'll give you $30."

Hiccup sighed. Oh why the fuck not. This guy will probably be out of his hands as soon as he fixes things with his ex or realizes he doesn't need this anymore. Why shouldn't Hiccup enjoy his only young client? 

"Okay, go ahead."

Jack went at unbuttoning Hiccup's pants and zipping them down, grabbing Hiccup at the tip first and circling his thumb around the head.

Hiccup bit his lower lip and held on to Jack tightly at the shoulders as he continued the same movements. With his other hand, Jack pulled in Hiccup by the back of his head for a kiss. Hiccup was breathless through every tug of the lips. When Jack began to pump his fist, Hiccup sighed against his mouth and bit his own lip again.

Jack glided his warm tongue across Hiccup's upper lip before he went to kiss Hiccup's jaw. He kissed all the way up to his ear, bit it, and began to speed up his hand. A strangled moan escaped Hiccup, and Jack knew he was trying to keep quiet, so he harshly tightened his hold on him and pumped hastily.

"Ah- _aahh!_ ," Hiccup moaned loudly as he fell forward and circled his arms around Jack's neck. Hiccup panted right over Jack's ear. The tickle of it rippled arousal through him, he felt tingly in the pit of this stomach. He pumped faster, making sure his thumb lined up with the under side of Hiccup.

"Shit-" Hiccup cursed.

Jack now slipped his other hand under the front of Hiccup's shirt to touch heated skin for the first time, the other gasped. He trailed his fingers from his belly button, to his abdomen, to his left nipple, rubbing it slowly.

Hiccup squirmed above him, " _Jack_ ," he whimpered into his ear.

Jack's face flushed. It had been a while since he had heard anyone say his name so closely to him, and like _that_. He felt blood rushing back between his legs.

Without thinking, Jack brought both his hands down, freeing himself from the confines of his pants, and squeezed their erections together, wasting no time in beginning to jerk them off.

" _Ah! wha-_!" Hiccup could barely make words, his mouth dropped at the sensation, and his eyebrows tilted up high, " _Haahh_ ," he moaned out as his head tilted back and his spine arched, hands coming to hold Jack's hair.

" _Oh god_ -," Jack whispered out as he closed his eyes. He let his forehead rest against Hiccup's chest as he continued to work on them both.

Hiccup felt his toes curling in his shoes as Jack moved rapidly between them. Their breaths became more and more labored as they got closer to the edge. It was when Jack gave a final few _very_ tight tugs that brought them to the end.

"J- Jaack!," Hiccup cried out loud in ecstasy, his hands in Jack's hair and tightened to a pull.

"Nghh- aaah!" Jack yelled in orgasm, they both came at the same time.

Hiccup collapsed against Jack and caught his heavy breath. Jack practically inhaled Hiccup's neck. They sat like that for a while, their bodies tired and worn out.

"I'm charging you $40," Hiccup panted.

"Why?" Jack huffed.

"You didn't tell me you were going to do us both," Hiccup said, still catching his breath, "and because _clearly_ you didn't need any work done."

Jack let out an airy laugh, "$40 it is."

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

Thurday afternoon came sooner than later. Aster drove the gang over to Jack's house and they ordered pizza from Papa John's since Eret insisted it was the healthiest choice. They occupied Jack's living room and screamed and fought over Smash Bros, talking with their faces stuffed and slapping each other's shoulders when they killed each other off in the game.

"A POKEBALL," Eret yelled, sprinting to get a hold of it.

"I don't think so mate," Aster said in a cunning voice as he threw a bomb at Eret.

 _JIGGILYYYYY!_ Sparkle~

"WHAT THE FUCK" Eret shouted as he gave a shove at Aster

Aster laughed evilly proceeded to get the pokeball but be was stalled by continuous gun shots.

"Heh heh, what's wrong Bunny? Get it, what are you waiting for?" Jack teased.

"Ughh! Shut up, _gay_ by!" Aster scoffed.

"KIRby," Jack corrected.

As soon as Jack's ammo went dead, Aster was sure the ball was his, but Ryder swooped in swiftly and activated it in no time.

_SNOOOORRLAAXXX_

"AWWWW WHAT?! WHAT FUCKING SHIT," the other three yelled simultaneously.

The game went on for about two hours, until Eret started whining about how bored he was. Their two large boxes of pizza had been devoured, so they sipped on the last of their sodas while they just sat and talked about random things. Girls. College. Prom. A couple of other video games that were coming out next year.

At the right moment, when silence set in, Aster eyed Ryder and Eret. Ryder nodded. Eret shrugged. He spoke up.

"Soo," he began casually as he took a sip of sprite, "what about you and Jamie?"

Jack raised a brow at him, "Didn't I already tell you?"

"Yeah yeah, he told you to get over him. But what's really up?" Aster questioned.

Jack flinched his head back a little, "What do you mean what's really up?"

"Well, he means why aren't you all depressed and...," Ryder began, "I mean not that we want you to be but-"

"-You know, people don't just break up  and pretend it never happened, at least not when they dated as long as you did," Aster explained.

Jack feigned a confused look, "I don't know what you guys-"

"They've been wanting to ask why you look like you literally do not give two shits about what happened with you and Jamie," Eret bluntly said.

Jack scowled, "I do care about Jamie!"

"Really mate?," Aster quickly shot, "because to me, it looks like Jamie didn't mean much for you to be all smiles and giggles after the big break. What exactly happened between both of you? What did you agree on? what did you talk about?-"

"-You know Jack," Ryder added, "we're your friends. And as friends we will be there for whatever we can be there for. But if you're hurting yourself by blocking off your emotions or something-"

"I'm not doing any of that!," Jack defended.

"Then what's going on Jack?" Aster prodded.

"Nothing Aster, nothing is going on. I'm continuing my life as normal. What else do you want me to do!?" Jack asked.

"Oh I don't know, maybe trust us enough to tell us the truth!," he yelled back.

"I AM telling you the truth!," Jack shouted.

Ryder and Eret gave a worrisome glace at each other, "Hey, guys?-"

"Okay then Jack!," Aster yanked Jack by the front of the shirt, "Tell me, how the fuck would Jamie feel to see that you're all daisies, hmm? As if it wasn't important? I know you Jack, you don't let go of this type of thing so easily, so if you're doing something behind our backs like drugs or something!-"

Jack roughly shoved Aster off by the chest, " _Drugs_?!-"

"Guys!-" Ryder tried again.

"You think I'm snorting something over what happened to me and Jamie?! I already told you! He told me to GET OVER HIM! You wanna see?!," he shouted as he violently pulled out his phone and click open to the messages, the only one left was the Error message that informed him that he was blocked, "Look _mom_ , take a look at this!!" Jack shoved the phone screen in Aster's face. Aster read the screen.

Jack could feel tears welling up in his eyes, so he moved fast, "See! The message is pretty damn clear, so there you have it, please get the fuck out!" he screamed at all three and began to stride over to the stairs.

"Hold on Jack!," Aster when after him, but Jack whooshed around to face him with red eyes.

" _Get out_!," Jack boomed once more before stomping upstairs and slamming his bedroom door shut. Aster, Eret and Flynn looked among themselves, and then at the mess in the living room. They decided to clean up, taking their leave afterwards.

As soon as Jack heard the front door click downstairs, he stepped outside his room to lock it, then headed back upstairs and shut himself in his room again.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"You were too harsh," Eret blurt in the midst of the awkward quiet in the car.

"Yeah, no shit," Aster spat from the driver's seat.

"No reason to get angry, just letting you know. We can still fix this," Eret retorted.

Ryder sat in thought in the passenger seat, "I'm sure he's hiding something for him to be acting so defensively, but it's true Aster, you need to tone down your voice next time."

"Jamie blocking Jack's phone number doesn't sound like closure to me," he brought up, "and yes, I heard Eret the first time. I'll apologize the next time I see him. It's just," he sighed, "it freaks me out what Jack could be hiding behind our backs. If he hides it from even us, I'm sure it's a big thing."

"I get it," Ryder said.

The silenced settled in again. Aster took a left turn into the highway, and then it hit him.

"I'm gonna contact Jamie," he announced.

Ryder cringed.

Eret laughed, "What are you supposed to tell him?"

"Ask for the details of course, and tell him how Jack is acting," Aster said.

"Don't you think that's butting in too much?," Ryder suggested.

"Not if it's for Jack's safety," Aster fought.

"But we don't even know what's wrong with him Aster. And Jamie might not even want to hear about it," Ryder said.

"I'm pretty sure Jamie is still sulking over their break-up. If anything he'll be more than concerned," Aster rebutted.

Ryder pouted in thought.

"If Jamie doesn't want to talk then I won't press it, I promise," Aster assured.

Ryder hesitated before he spoke, "Alright. I guess."

"Cool," Aster said.

"You guys are really overdoing this, but whatever," Eret muttered.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Jack threw himself on his bed and held a pillow tightly to his chest. For the first time in two weeks, he began to ball his eyes out.

What was he doing?

Did he honestly think that getting sexual favors from some random kid at a club was going to help him at all in this situation? Ryder's probably right about him blocking out his emotions...

Jack released the pillow in his arms and sat up.

'Alright Jack,' he thought, 'how do you really feel about this whole break up?'

He pondered for a moment. Everything spiraled when Jack got angry at Jamie, then Jamie got hurt. They broke up without proper closure. But Jack didn't even want to break up, but he didn't want to be far away from him either.

Then Jamie became really mad with him and cut him off...the whole thing just made Jack feel devastated to be honest.

Maybe if Jack let himself sulk he'd be better off emotionally. Financially too. So he stood to grab his earphones and plugged them into his iPod. He listened to the playlist named 'J+J' for the rest of the afternoon while he wrote several letters to Jamie at his desk, letters that he crumpled up and ended up throwing away. All about his love for him, his apology to him, the fight, how he just wanted the best for him, the details of his face, followed by very explicit descriptions about some of the times they had together.

He cried through this.  But he let these emotions wash over him, even though they made him feel like the lowest person on Earth. He felt empty, alone, heart broken, he became so emotional that he even replied to some of the tumblr hate he had gotten from some of Jamie's followers.

"Fuck you," he typed and croaked out through tears, "Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you."

In his closet, he had a sweater that was once Jamie's. He took it out. He hugged it. Wore it. Smelled it. He laid in bed with it. But soon, he got angry at himself about how ridiculous all this was, and he removed it, threw it against the wall. He grabbed scissors and sheared it up. He took the remains in his small backyard and burned it. When he climbed back upstairs he cried over his regret. That was the only physical memory of Jamie that he had.

It went on with ups and downs for the rest of the night.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"See ya tomorrow Hiccup!," Astrid hollered as she drive away from his house. 

"See ya!," he shouted back.

Before entering the gate he took a deep breath, and right before stepping inside his home he took another.

"Heyya dad," he began to greet him even though he knew he was in another room, "I'll be there in a bit." He didn't hear a response from him, and it gave him goosebumps.

He awkwardly took his shoes off and carried his backpack upstairs to his room, his socks softly patting against the marble and the rubbing of his clothes being amplified by the echo of the hall.

When in his unnecessarily huge room, he tossed his backpack on his unnecessarily huge king bed and headed back downstairs into the dining room, where his father was eating alone at the end of the table. Hiccup sat on the other end, which was probably the length of a limo away. He looked down at his plate. Salmon. Portobello Mushrooms. Asparagus. Quinoa.

"Soooo, uh, how's it goi-"

"Where were you son?," his father's voice was stern, "it's already 7PM."

Hiccup swallowed, "Well uh, you know, with Astrid."

"Where exactly?" he pressed on.

"School. She joined the kickboxing club, so I stayed and watched," Hiccup explained.

Stoick hummed, "The whole time?"

"Yes sir." Hiccup said

"Hmm," Stoick continued to eat.

Hiccup took his silence as an 'okay, you can chow down now', so he picked up his utensils and began picking at his fish. He took bite.

"A doctor and a lawyer, a good pair don't you think?" he brought up.

"Daaaaddd," Hiccup whined with food in his mouth, "She's just a friend."

"I know son, I know," he groaned, "but it wouldn't hurt to start early on this whole relationship thing."

"I don't want to talk about this," Hiccup muttered, "Let's talk about something else."

Stoick thought of a subject, "Why don't you join a club?," his father asked him, giving him an unwavering glare.

"Uhh," Hiccup cleared his throat, regretting the fact that he could've just said he was too tired to talk, "Funny you ask. I've...actually already joined one."

"Oh really? Which one?"

Hiccup bit his lip, he furrowed his brows and slightly turned away, "...Art club."

Stoick let his hand hit the table, Hiccup jolted.

" _Henrik_."

"Dad," he almost begged, "It's only high school."

He scoffed, " _Only high school_. You should be using as much time as possible toward your career and not some sissy hobby. We didn't _travel thousands of miles_ for you to become an artist, we came to get you a real job, and I don't want to see any of this nonsense drifting away your attention from the real world. Art is a gay man's job."

"I know dad," Hiccup waved off, "I know."

"Then what are you doing in art club?"

"They just made joining a club a requirement, and it can't hurt to actually pursue my hobby for the one year I have left in high school."

"A requirement? Then you should have joined debate club! Or chess! Something with logic, son!"

"Dad, I'm already on track to graduate! And make it to Harvard. My grades are good, I'm one of the top ranks, and I'm sure I'll make a good candidate. Art won't hurt. Besides, colleges look for well rounded people. I think it will benefit me for them to see that I _actually use the right side of my brain_ ," Hiccup explained with that attitude of his.

"If any of your grades drop Hiccup I swear-"

"They won't," he assured, "So stop pestering me about it."

Stoick grunted. Hiccup gave him a serious glare. The remainder of their meal was done in silence.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

Friday morning felt just like the Tuesday morning 2 weeks ago, except more draining. 

Jack had opened his eyes, but stayed tangled in his sheets for the whole hour he had been awake. His stomach growled for any sort of breakfast, but he stubbornly ignored it.

He was so tired, emotionally and mentally. He had let everything he could out the night before, and he felt empty, but he might've made a mistake. His yearning for Jamie had only grown overnight.

He found himself missing his touch, and his words, and his presence. But he was too dried out to cry.

He fell asleep for another 3 hours.

Jack woke up again at noon. This time the rumbling of his stomach had brought him enough pain to force himself to stand and eat something downstairs. He opted for cereal.

Afterwards, he watched "Orange is the New Black" on Netflix. He wasn't even remotely interested in it at first, but kept watching for lack of a better thing to do, letting himself get carried away in lesbian drama.

At around 2PM, he got a text from Aster.

'Hey mate, you didn't come to school again today. Is this about yesterday?'

When Jack didn't answer within 3 minutes, another text came through.

'If it is, I'm sorry about that. We just care Jack, and we don't want anything bad to end up happening to you.'

" _Tch_ ," Jack scoffed. Another message came in soon enough.

'I'll tell you what, we'll visit today and make it up to you. I know you're visiting your mother today, so we'll get there around 8PM, sound good?'

Jack groaned and turned off his TV. He grabbed his phone and his wallet and headed outside, going straight for his car.

When he turned on his engine and drove off,  he took a route where he knew he wouldn't run into Aster, just in case he decided to give him a surprise visit. And he drove to Philadelphia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a couple of things that threw me off about this chapter, I expected to get this out Saturday but I kept re-writing and re-writing scenes. So I ended up with this. I also ended up drawing a physical timeline of everything wanted to happen over the course of the story, because like I said before, this was just all in my head and I just want to spit it out. 
> 
> But anyway, thanks for reading! Stay tuned for Chapter 3 next week!
> 
> xoxo gay mango

**Author's Note:**

> Of course there'll be a next chapter! 
> 
> Here's the thing though, the more people on my back telling me to get it done, the faster I'll make it happen. 
> 
> Have a nice week!


End file.
